1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to user identification, and more particularly, to identifying a true identity of a system user.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Identifying a system user's true identity has a history as long as that of cyber security itself. In its simplest form, credential-based (e.g., password) verification is used as the de facto solution; therefore exposure of a user's credential(s) is considered a severe security breach. Several lines of work have been proposed in attempt to ameliorate this problem by re-identifying users using information beyond the user's credential.